A Las Puertas Del Destino
by ZettaInverse
Summary: *Precuela de No Te Atrevas A Rechazarme* Todas las personas tienen algún secreto que ocultar... ¿Pero hasta que punto puede llegar la locura? ¿Que ocurriría si, en vez de alejarte, ves a la muerte a los ojos? *GORE, TORTURA Y MUERTE. YANDERE!OCXGOENJI*


**Bueno… -Suspiro- ¿Ustedes querían continuación? Pues aquí la tienen. Bueno, técnicamente no es una continuación, estamos yendo hacia atrás… Como siempre, un par de advertencias:**

***¿Se acuerdan que dije que el otro fic probablemente era lo más cruel que jamás salió de mi mente? Buenas noticias: ESTE ES AUN PEOR. Quedan advertidos.**

***Este fic toma lugar antes de No te atrevas a rechazarme. Por lo cual, Kazemaru sigue vivo… Pero otra triste persona llegará a tratar de ser amigo de Sakuya, con horribles resultados.**

***De nuevo, la gente sensible y los fans de Goenji: No les recomiendo continuar leyendo.**

***Al igual que con el otro: Recomiendo tener algo de música de fondo para tratar de mejorar el ambiente. El tema anterior igual sirve, pero también recomiendo "Creatures That Kissed In Cold Mirrors", de Cradle of Filth.**

***También usaré este espacio para responder a todas las Reviews que me dejaron en el fic anterior-**

_**Espera un segundo Ori… Creo que ese público es mío, no tuyo. Me temo que yo estaré a cargo de las respuestas.**_

_***Ahem***_

_**¡Hola, mis pequeños! ¿Saben quién soy? Ojalá que si…**_

_**Vaya, tantos amigos y tantos nombres… Me alegra saber que hay gente que sabe apreciar el fino arte de la angustia. Me tomaré unos minutos para contestar a todas sus dudas.**_

_**-Storie d'amore: Me alegro que me comprendas Coral, y que picara eres… Una pregunta ¿Quién amará a quién? Porque para serte honesta, estoy cómoda en ambas posiciones, si entiendes lo que te digo… Me halaga que pienses que mis ojos y mi cabello son bonitos. Me pasaré por tu casa cuando tenga tiempo… Y no te preocupes, la doctora Sakuya puede hablar sobre tus problemas durante toooooooda la noche **__** .**_

_**-Bako Kiyama: Es bueno saberlo, Jazmín. Ojalá esta parte de mi vida te guste tanto como la anterior.**_

_**-Vetran: Ah, Lourdes… Lo pediste, lo tienes. Disfruta… Y recuerda, yo no descanso nunca. No importa que época del año sea, seguiré haciendo todo lo que me gusta.**_

_**-Valen Mizukoshi: En eso tienes razón, Valentina: Shuuya aguantó mucho más que Kazemaru… Ahora que lo pienso, no sé qué es lo que le vi a Kaze, Shuuya era un hombre de verdad. ¡Shuuya! ¡Donde sea que estés, ojalá me perdones! ¡Lo que tuve con Kaze fue solo un lio de una noche, lo juro! …Perdón, que me desvío.**_

_**-sweetblogger: Que dulce que eres… Solo una pregunta: ¿Quieres ser amiga mía… O de Oriana? Francamente no me importa, sé que nos llevaremos bien.**_

_**-kasumi-chi: Tranquila, Kattia… Sé cómo abrir una ventana desde fuera. No es problema, en serio. Y por cierto: **__**Ya las dijiste.**_

_**-Vjota321: Ah, Víctor… Te sugiero que salgas de aquí ahora que puedes. Si mi aventura anterior te dio asco… No quiero llegar a saber que te hará esta.**_

_**-nemuru3003: Tienes toda la razón, Rocío… Aunque ahora creo que lo que sentía por Kaze solo era lujuria. Shuuya es el verdadero dueño de mi corazón.**_

_**Ah… Estoy escuchando a los azules de nuevo. Tengo que correr. Ojalá disfruten esta crónica de mi vida…**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Me extrañaron? Espero que sí. Logré distraer a la policía durante una temporada… Unos rastros de sangre y unos documentos falsos, y de repente ya creen que me fui del país. Un consejo: No crean todo lo que les dicen sobre la Policía Japonesa. En realidad son igual de idiotas que el resto. Pero eso no importa ahora…

Acabo de recordar algo interesante… ¿Recuerdan que les dije que Kaze fue mi primer amigo?

Resulta ser que estaba mintiendo.

Verán… Hay una persona mucho más especial que Kazemaru en mi mente, pero no lo considero solo un amigo… Lo considero algo mucho más grande. Y no me estoy inventando nada, de verdad, él no me rechazó.

Supongo que les debo una explicación… Pues que así sea.

Antes de ir a la escuela donde conocí a Kazemaru, yo asistía a un instituto llamado Kidokawa Seishuu. Por supuesto, allí las cosas no eran muy diferentes, aún pasaba casi todo el tiempo sola. Una cosa era distinta, sin embargo… Una persona me había robado el corazón sin siquiera saberlo. Y no fue como con Kaze, que solo pensaba que era una cara bonita… Esta vez, amaba todo sobre él.

Se llamaba Shuuya Goenji, y era jugador de Futbol. De verdad, era la mejor persona que jamás conocí… Era amable, divertido, simpático, comprensivo… Sin mencionar que también era todo un caballero.

Obviamente, una persona como yo nunca tendría oportunidades con el… Así que me limité a amarlo desde las sombras. Durante todas las clases lo observaba fijamente, le dejaba mensajes anónimos, lo seguía a todas partes sin que se diera cuenta… Todas esas cosas. Ustedes no piensan que doy miedo… ¿Verdad?

El caso es que… Un día, mientras observaba el entrenamiento del equipo de Futbol, uno de sus compañeros se percató de mi presencia. Naturalmente, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y me escondí, esperando que no le dijera…

-"Oye… ¿Estás bien?" Oí esa voz que tanto amaba… Me giré lentamente, y vi su rostro angelical mirándome fijamente. El mundo se me vino encima…

-"¡S-S-Si! ¡N-No pasa nada, en serio!" Le contesté de manera patética.

No recuerdo el resto de la conversación, pero de algún modo logró convencerme para que me vuelva la asistenta de su equipo. Desde entonces, se me hizo mucho más fácil poder estar a su lado…

Entonces, pasaron varios meses. Realmente no tengo ninguna memoria con ningún otro miembro del equipo que valga la pena compartir… Aquí, Shuuya es el único dueño de mi mente. Cierto día, logré reunir suficiente valor y le pedí que se encontrara conmigo después del entrenamiento…

-"Perdón por tardar tanto… ¿Estuviste esperando demasiado?" Nunca logré deshacerme del efecto que su voz tenía en mí… Me _**enloquecía **_(Aún odio esa palabra…) el solo oírla.

-"N-No, yo también acabo de llegar…" Tartamudeé. "G-Goenji, lo que pasa es que…" Fue lo único que logré decir antes de quedarme en silencio como una idiota. Inesperadamente, me tomó de la cintura e hizo que lo mire a los ojos.

-"Izayoi… Si esta es una confesión, déjame decirte que estás haciendo un mal trabajo."

Ahí fue cuando perdí todo el control de mi cuerpo. Rápidamente, cerré los ojos y moví mi rostro hacia adelante, uniendo nuestros labios. Ese si fue mi primer beso… Y fue mucho mejor que el que tuve con Kaze. Para empezar, Goenji me correspondió… El si era un hombre de verdad. Me atrevo a decir que… _Lo quería para mi sola. _

Después de todo eso, decidimos comenzar una relación. Claro… Sin que él lo sepa, yo aún iba detrás de el en todo momento. De verdad me llenaba de rabia el solo verlo hablar con otra chica… Era mío. ¿Tanto le costaba entenderlo? Debía asegurarme de que lo comprendiera…

Cierto día, da la casualidad de que mis padres se iban de viaje nuevamente, y el profesor de Teatro nos manda como trabajo interpretar una de mis obras favoritas: _Bodas de Sangre. _Después de un rato de debatir, logré quedarme con el papel de la Novia, y darle a Goenji el de Leonardo… Eh, si me tengo que escapar con alguien, mejor que sea con él. Le pedí que se pasara por mi casa el domingo para que practicáramos.

Me paré en la puerta a esperarlo, sujetando mi copia del libreto y recitando mis líneas.

_-"No puedo oírte. No puedo oír tu voz. Es como si me bebiera una botella de anís y me durmiera en una colcha de rosas. Y me arrastra y sé que me ahogo, pero voy detrás." _

-"Estás haciendo un buen trabajo." Oí la voz de Goenji, quien se acercaba sonriente. "En serio… Por un segundo pensé que de verdad estabas **loca.**" _**¡¿Por qué?! **_

-"Hehe… Bueno, realmente me gusta esta obra, es de mis favoritas." Le contesté, logrando ocultar mi enojo por la palabra. "Ven, vamos adentro." Dije antes de tomarle la mano y arrastrarlo a mi casa. En cuanto llegamos al centro de la sala de estar, simulé recordar algo. "¡Cierto! Tengo algo especial para ti. ¡Espérame un segundo!" Corrí hasta la cocina, y luego volví sujetando un pequeño producto de pastelería. "Preparé este pastelillo especialmente para ti. ¡Vamos, cómelo!"

-"Vaya… Gracias, Sakuya." Dijo antes de llevárselo a la boca. La verdad es que casi nunca me llama por mi nombre, siempre soy 'Izayoi' para él, pero cada vez que decía mi nombre era por algo especial... Y esta sí que era una situación especial. Básicamente, se comió todo el pastelillo en menos de un minuto. "Bueno… ¿Vamos a practicar?"

-"Oh, lo siento Shuuya, pero creo que ya no tendremos tiempo…" Le dije ominosamente.

-"… ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"

-"¡Porque te iras a dormir, tontorrón!" Apenas dije eso, el cansancio empezó a notarse en sus ojos. Se tambaleó por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente cayó al suelo, dormido. Qué bueno que los somníferos pueden ocultarse fácilmente en la comida ¿Verdad? Con una sonrisa lo arrastré hasta el sótano, murmurando otra frase de la obra:

_-"Y sé que estoy __**loca **__y sé que tengo el pecho podrido de aguantar, y aquí estoy quieta por oírlo, por verlo menear los brazos." _Esa fue, probablemente, la única vez que no me enfureció el oír _**la palabra. **_

Un rato después de atarlo bien y ponerme a preparar todo, logré oír un pequeño gemido de su parte, lo cual significaba que se había despertado. Esta vez tenía la luz encendida, así que inmediatamente logró ver la decoración, pero tristemente parece que no le gustó…

¿Se acuerdan como luce mi sótano? Déjenme refrescarles un poco la memoria.

Primero está mi pancarta hecha a mano, la cual tenía escrito "BIENVENIDO, NO SALDRÁS NUNCA" con un líquido rojo muy sospechoso. Debajo de eso estaba una mesa digna de una fiesta. Globos hechos de órganos estaban flotando bajo, ya que les quedaba poco helio. Cráneos pintados de todos los colores colgaban de las paredes. Ah, y las serpentinas hechas de entrañas secas, no me puedo olvidar de eso.

-"¡Veo que alguien se despertó!" Le dije, mostrando mi mejor sonrisa.

-"Izayoi… ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?" Me preguntó mientras trataba de liberarse, su voz sonaba algo forzosa… Shuuya estaba atado de una manera bastante indecorosa, lucía expuesto y vulnerable. Las ataduras que lo mantenían en su lugar eran de cuero negro, y estaba sobre una mesa con una manivela que me permitía ajustarla en una posición vertical u horizontal.

-"¡Qué bueno que lo preguntas, Shuuya!" Contesté su pregunta mientras daba saltitos en mi lugar, causando que mi collar de huesos resonara. Hasta yo había notado que mi voz no era la misma que hace unos minutos. Esta era una combinación entre felicidad con una pequeña chispa de crueldad y algo de… ¿Debería decir _**demencia**_? "Quiero tenerte para mi solita, Shuuya. Eso es todo."

Shuuya solo parpadeó como respuesta, al parecer su mente aún estaba un poco nublada por los somníferos.

-"No lo entiendo…" Susurró, tratando de darme una pequeña sonrisa. Aún pensaba que era una broma… Solté una risita como respuesta.

-"Vaya, no pensé que tendría que explicártelo… Shuuya, sabes que somos muy cercanos ¿Verdad? Y por eso tengo miedo de perderte… Así que me tomé el trabajo de traerte hasta mi sótano, donde me aseguraré que quedarme con lo más importante de ti."

-"Izayoi… Estás _**loca**_, en serio." _**¡BASTA!**_

-"Shuuya…" Inesperadamente, tomé un cuchillo y lo clavé en la mesa a milímetros de su cara. "Sabes que no me gusta que me digan eso." Le dije furiosa. Para ser una persona muy valiente, se nota que se asustó cuando vio mi rostro. Durante unos momentos, los únicos sonidos que se oyeron fueron nuestras respiraciones, la suya mucho más acelerada que la mía, hasta que finalmente me calmé y volví a sonreír. "Pero no importa, esta te la perdono. ¡Ahora, juguemos!" Terminé, dejando claro que ya no me importaba. Shuuya tragó saliva, claramente alterado por lo que podría llegar a suceder.

Entonces, regresé a mi ya familiar carrito donde dejo todas mis herramientas de trabajo. Lo primero que tomé fue un taladro, el cual encendí inmediatamente y se lo mostré a Shuuya, causando que abriera los ojos como platos. Lentamente, lo llevé hasta su muñeca izquierda. La punta del taladro se agarró a la piel y comenzó a desgarrarla violentamente. Shuuya soltó un pequeño grito mientras sentía como empujaba el taladro aún más dentro.

Shuuya apretó los dientes mientras yo seguía empujando el taladro lo más profundo posible. Finalmente logré atravesar la primera capa de piel, y me salpicó algo de sangre en la cara. Sonreí, mis dientes blancos haciendo contraste al color rojo del resto de mi rostro. Miré a Shuuya por un segundo, y noté que se estaba mordiendo el interior de las mejillas. Se nota que no quería gritar para mí…

-"¡Esto es muy divertido! ¿Verdad?" Le pregunté a Shuuya mientras le lamía la mejilla.

Volví a pasar el taladro por su carne, destrozando los tendones que unían su mano a su brazo. Se nota que el pobre de Shuuya podía sentir como cada uno de los músculos eran desgarrados por mi herramienta. Durante todo este proceso, no dejó de gritar.

Su brazo estaba en pedazos. La piel rota era rosa y estaba expuesta, y pedazos de sus tendones colgaban como si fueran queso derretido. Claramente podía ver su hueso, lo único que mantenía la mano unida al brazo. Por su expresión, se notaba que el dolor era demasiado… Y entonces levantó la mirada justo para ver como pasaba el taladro por su hueso con todas mis fuerzas.

El chasquido de su brazo causó que Shuuya se ponga a gritar de nuevo.

Mientras que el sonido fue bastante fuerte, como un rayo impactando contra un árbol, nada se comparaba con el llanto que Shuuya empezó a soltar. Tengo que admitir, me partía un poco el corazón verlo así… Pero era la única manera de que entienda que me pertenece a mí, y solo a mí.

-"¡No llores, Shuuya!" Le dije, sujetando su rostro con mis manos ensangrentadas. "A nadie le gustan los llorones…" Uní nuestros labios en un beso antes de dirigir mi atención a su muñeca izquierda. Volví a encender el taladro y puse mi mejor cara de concentración cuando enterré la punta en el brazo que quedó sano. Esta vez, sin ningún tipo de contención, Shuuya gritó fuertemente. Un grito que podría hacer temblar toda la tierra, pero a mí no me importó, ya me acostumbré a oír gritar a la gente.

Me alejé un poco para ver bien mi trabajo hasta ahora. Pinché un poco los tendones colgantes antes de golpear el hueso con la punta del taladro, rompiéndolo en pedazos. Volvió a gritar mientras trataba de soltarse, pero las ataduras lo mantuvieron firme. ¿Es tan difícil entender que _una vez que te quiero, no puedes alejarte de mí_?

Volví al carrito y dejé el taladro. Mientras buscaba alguna otra cosa, podía escuchar como Shuuya sollozaba suavemente detrás de mí. No pude evitar el formar una sonrisilla… ¡Que divertido era pasar el tiempo con mi novio!

Giré la manivela para que Shuuya se recostara sobre su espalda, mirando el techo.

-"¿Ves de divertido que es?" Le dije, acercándome y acariciándole el rostro. Intentó mirarme a los ojos, pero no podía gracias a sus lágrimas.

Tomé un pequeño cuchillo y lo pasé por su mejilla derecha. Al principio Shuuya no sintió nada, y lo entiendo, comparado con el truco que hice con el taladro antes esto no era nada… Pero apenas aumenté la presión en la hoja y empecé a girar la piel hacia arriba como si fuera queso, revelando el musculo debajo, soltó un pequeño grito nuevamente. En vez de cortarla totalmente con el cuchillo, decidí hacer algo especial… Llevé mi boca hasta la parte que corté y la tomé con los dientes. Luego, levanté la cabeza violentamente y la arranqué de un solo movimiento. Shuuya se ahogó por un momento, obviamente muy conmocionado siquiera para gritar.

De repente, el oxígeno llegó al musculo descubierto y la sangre empezó a brotar, deslizándose suavemente por todo su rostro y la mesa hasta llegar al suelo. Les seré honesta, nunca he probado la sangre… Eh, que soy una caníbal, no una vampira.

Ignoré el desastre que se estaba formando y me fui hacia la mejilla izquierda. Esta vez, fui menos ceremoniosa.

Empecé a apuñalar la mejilla rápidamente, sacándole una gran parte de piel. Claro, en medio de mi ferocidad, también tuve suficiente cuidado como para no hacer daño letal… No quiero que se vaya todavía. Un chillido aún más fuerte que los demás salió de la garganta de Shuuya. En cuanto terminé con la mejilla, sangre empezó a salir de la herida como si fuera una fuente, cubriéndonos a ambos en el líquido. Volvió a sollozar cuando le arranqué la piel, me la llevé a la boca y la comencé a masticar. Con gusto, le sonreí. Pero cuando estaba a punto de ofrecerle un poco, vi en el suelo a un pequeño intruso… Un insecto con seis patas, antenas y un aspecto que logra que casi todo el mundo se asuste cuando lo vea. Honestamente, creo que son bonitas… Tiré el cuchillo al suelo y corrí hacia la cucaracha, levantándola por una pata.

-"¡Shuuya, mira lo que encontré!" Le dije, mostrándole al insecto. Entonces, lo miré juguetonamente. "¿…Tienes hambre?"

Se dio cuenta inmediatamente de lo que quería hacer, así que cerró la boca fuertemente. Aunque claro, yo no me rendiría tan fácilmente… Lo único que tuve que hacer fue darle una bofetada y gritó. Aproveché eso y le coloqué al insecto en la boca. Para asegurarme que no lo escupiera, le cerré la boca con las manos fuertemente, y no le dejé más opción que masticarla y tragársela. En cuanto me aseguré de que finalmente se la comió, lo solté y me reí en su cara.

-"¿Ves que no era tan difícil?" Dije, pero Shuuya me miró enojado. Entonces, mi expresión se oscureció. "¿…Por qué me miras así? ¿Es que no te gustó? Shuuya, eso me ofende… Yo nunca rechacé nada que me ofreciste cuando yo iba a tu casa." Entonces, tomé una pequeña lata del carrito. "Es como si… Me echaras _sal_ en las heridas." Solté otra risa mientras abría el contenedor.

Al parecer el pobre estaba muy mareado y asqueado para darse cuenta de que era lo que estaba sujetando en mis manos. Claro, se puso a gritar de nuevo en cuanto descubrió que lo que le había echado en sus heridas efectivamente era sal. Para los que no sepan: Hacer eso hace que tu piel queme como si fuera fuego líquido. Cuando pasé un poco más de sal sobre las heridas en sus brazos, Shuuya se hizo hacia arriba, obviamente tratando de alejarse del dolor, aunque fuera solo por un segundo. Desafortunadamente, eso solo logró dañar aún más sus ya desgarrados brazos y rostro, ya que las ataduras aún aguantaban bastante.

Podía ver en sus ojos que se estaba empezando a cansar. Supongo que se le estaba acabando la adrenalina que le llegó cuando despertó en mi sótano. Lentamente, cerró los ojos y se desmayó…

Pero obviamente no dejaría que se me fuera tan fácilmente.

Después de un rato, casi toda la habitación olía a fuego y carne quemada. Shuuya sintió el olor y volvió a abrir los ojos y se quedó mirando el techo por unos segundos. El dolor también regreso junto a él, pero al parecer solo era una pequeña llama, no el infierno de antes… Se puso a mover la cabeza, buscando la fuente de ese extraño olor. Fue entonces cuando vio su propio reflejo en una bandeja de metal que tenía tirada por ahí que se dio cuenta de todo. Sus mejillas estaban burbujeando y tenían un color negro, como si fuera una tarta de manzana quemada. Su piel estaba rota y con ampollas, pero el sangrado se había detenido.

Si, ese olor era el mismo.

-"Izayoi… ¿Q-Que me hiciste?" Tartamudeó, sus ojos aun fijados en la imagen que se reflejaba pobremente en la luz del sótano. Se nota que aún le dolía, pero no tanto como lo que le hice antes.

-"Te arreglé, obviamente." Contesté dejando el atizador caliente en el horno al otro lado del sótano y volviendo a su lado. "Que ¿De verdad piensas que dejaría que algo tan tonto como una hemorragia nos arruine la diversión? ¡Todavía no terminamos de jugar, Shuuya!" Dije antes de besarlo, ignorando el calor que provenía de sus mejillas.

Volví a mi carrito y tomé una jeringa larga. Hice unos cuantos toques delicados en la punta para que sacara burbujas de aire, y luego volví junto a Shuuya. La posicioné sobre una vena en su cuello, y se la inyecté. "Esto te anestesiará un poco." Le dije mientras vaciaba todos sus contenidos dentro. "¡No quiero que te me vuelvas a desmayar y te pierdas toda la diversión!"

Los efectos de la droga fueron casi inmediatos, ya que podía ver como Shuuya se olvidaba un poco del dolor. Por su expresión, se nota que no sabía si estar agradecido o aterrado… Pero mi sonrisa evidentemente le dijo que era lo segundo. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, puse un dedo sobre su boca.

-"Shh, no trates de adivinar, arruinaras la sorpresa." Dije antes de quitarlo y besarlo nuevamente. Entonces, se me ocurrió algo interesante… "¿Sabes? Nunca me olvidaré de la manera que besas… ¿Tu lengua tiene algo que ver?"

Una nueva oleada de terror recorrió el cuerpo de Shuuya cuando salí de su campo de visión, y regresé sujetando un par de tijeras. Abrí su boca forzosamente y traté de sacar la lengua hacia afuera lo mejor que podía. Se estaba resistiendo bastante… ¿Tanto le gustaba besarme que no quería que haga esto? ¡Sabía que me amaba de verdad!

En cuanto la saqué lo suficiente, posicioné las tijeras en el musculo y luego las cerré, causando que esta se separara de Shuuya con un chasquido muy pegajoso.

Shuuya solo podía concentrarse en el dolor en su lengua, gracias a que anestesié el resto de su cuerpo. Ese dolor era lo único que podía sentir. Se quebró debajo de mí como una hoja de otoño, sollozando incontrolablemente. De pronto, sangre empezó a salir de la herida y Shuuya tosió mientras trataba de conseguir aire.

Corrí rápidamente de nuevo al horno y, usando un paño, tomé un atizador caliente un poco más pequeño que el que había utilizado para cauterizar las heridas de antes. Lo puse al fuego por unos segundos y luego lo saqué cuando vi que estaba brillando como el sol. Volví con Shuuya y, sin advertencia, lo puse contra lo que quedaba de su lengua.

Shuuya gritó mientras su carne chisporroteaba y burbujeaba por el acero rojo. De nuevo empezó a oler a quemado y sintió ganas de vomitar, su boca ya no podía aguantar mucho más. Le sonreí jovialmente.

-"De nada." Dije mientras le sacaba el atizador y lo ponía de nuevo en su lugar. Volví con Shuuya y giré su cabeza, permitiendo que se drenara la sangre que quedaba en su boca. Esta empezó a salir por su mejilla. "No quieres perderte la mejor parte ¿Verdad?" Entonces, volví a tomar la parte de su lengua que había cortado. "Así que esto es lo que utilizas para ser tan bueno besando…" Comenté mientras la pasaba por mi mejilla. Shuuya sollozó nuevamente. "Awww, no estés triste…" Le aseguré, pegándole en la frente con su propia lengua mutilada. "Bueno… Hora de acabar." Le di un último beso antes de descartar la lengua.

Tomé una sierra circular del carrito y Shuuya me miró horrorizado. Intentó escapar por última vez, pero obviamente fue inútil. Juntó los dientes, y se resignó a aceptar su destino.

Llevé la sierra hasta su estómago y empecé a cortar desde el esternón hasta encima de la pelvis. Nunca podré olvidar la expresión de Shuuya mientras veía como su amada novia hacia cortes por toda su carne, salpicándola totalmente de sangre. La sierra golpeó el esternón y me detuve cuando encontré algo de resistencia, pero no dejaría que eso me detenga. Usando todas mis fuerzas, empujé la sierra con todo hasta que finalmente rompí el hueso en mil pedazos.

Apagué el instrumento y lo dejé de lado. Puse mis manos en una de las solapas de piel y la abrí. Rápidamente, corrí al otro lado de la mesa para hacer lo mismo con la otra. Entonces, tomé un intimidante par de fórceps del carrito y puse las puntas cerradas en la línea fracturada del esternón de Shuuya. Puse ambas manos en las manijas de los fórceps y, con algo de esfuerzo audible, las abrí. El esternón se abrió como una nuez, dejándome ver el interior de Shuuya.

Tiré los fórceps al suelo. La sonrisa que tenía creció aún más, si eso era posible, y puse una mano dentro, intentando sacar su estómago.

-"¡Mira esto, Shuuya!" Le dije, mientras le mostraba su propio órgano. Lo sacudí para que escuchara lo que había dentro. "Supongo que ahora no tienes estómago para mí. Hehe…" Seguí hablando mientras removía sus entrañas una por una. "Bueno Shuuya… Fue divertido mientras duró. Tengo que decir que eres la mejor persona que conocí en mucho tiempo, sin mencionar que aguantaste mucho más de lo que esperaba… Oye ¿Crees que a tu hermana también le gustaría ser mi amiga?" Abrió los ojos como platos apenas mencioné a Yuuka, y me miró horrorizado. "Es broma, es broma… A ella no le haré nada." Le aseguré. Terminé con casi todo, hasta que finalmente encontré su aún latiente corazón. "Vaya, es más lindo de lo que pensaba… Shuuya, te prometo que atesoraré esto como si fuera mi propia vida." Le dije mientras tomaba mis tijeras y cortaba la aorta. Cuando terminé, se lo mostré mientras lo acariciaba y el lentamente cerraba los ojos por última vez.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

…Esa es la memoria favorita que comparto con Shuuya. Obviamente, no me olvidé de su corazón… De hecho, lo tenía escondido en mi habitación, no sería tan descuidada de dejarlo allí abajo… Podría mezclarse con los demás.

Me pregunto si seguirá allí… Iré a buscarlo en cuanto tenga la oportunidad. Y más vale que siga donde lo dejé… O no me haré responsable de mis actos.

Mi amor por Kaze solo era superficial, ahora que me doy cuenta… A Shuuya lo amaba de verdad. Donde sea que estés, ojalá me perdones por mi lio con Kazemaru… Pero no significaba nada para mí, en serio.

Bueno, tengo que correr… Acabo de recordar que planeé una visita a una vieja amiga mía, y se me está haciendo tarde. Es de mala educación dejar esperando a la gente…

¿Verdad, Haruna?

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

…**Y se acabó.**

**¿Creen que esto supera al fic anterior? ¿O es un paso hacia atrás? Déjenme saber en la Review.**

**Por cierto, quiero aprovechar este pequeño espacio para darles una pequeña noticia:**

**Este fic será el último que subiré por un tiempo. Todo tiene una explicación bastante… Triste.**

**Cuando volví a casa el jueves descubrí, para mi muy mala suerte, que se cayó un poste de luz. Nada grave con eso… Solo que la única víctima que hubo por el accidente fue mi cable de teléfono. Y como ya sabrán, sin teléfono no hay internet…**

**Llamé a la empresa telefónica para avisarles, y dicen que vendrán después de 78 horas… El problema aquí es que vivo en Argentina, el país donde no hay nada que las empresas no hagan a medias. Una situación similar le ocurrió a mi hermano… Y estuvo casi dos meses sin teléfono y sin internet hasta que finalmente aparecieron y solucionaron el problema, por lo cual no les tengo confianza.**

**Puedo utilizar mi teléfono para acceder a internet desde el y usarlo como Modem para ingresar desde mi PC… Solo que la conexión es lentísima, y subir este One-Shot seguramente me costará muchísimo. **

**Todavía puedo leer sus historias y responder a todos sus mensajes, pero subir algo… Por ahora nada de nada. Les prometo que apenas recupere mi conexión a internet me pondré a trabajar inmediatamente en todas las continuaciones que les debo.**

**Sin nada más que decir…**

**¡Hasta Otra! Concretamente, hasta que me devuelvan el internet…**


End file.
